


A Thousand Words

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Heartwarming, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben wants to mess with his family so he puts an ad online that says:"My name's Ben, and I'm tired of dealing with meddling family members. I'm twenty-nine, and I want to confuse my distant relatives for Christmas this year. I'm looking for a family with many kids who will pose with me for a Christmas card, making it look like I married a woman with lots of kids. I'm an ngineer with money; I'll provide all the ugly Christmas sweaters and awkward outfits if you provide the kids. Only contact me if you're serious."Rey volunteers at a youth center and responds.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kaybohls for the amazing prompt! I hope this does it justice. Thank you also to OverlyInvestedFangirl for the amazing moodboard!
> 
> Commencing Christmas fluff! 

"Ben, when are you coming home for Christmas?"

After a long, drawn-out sigh and a pause to make her think that her son had ended the call before it really began, he replied, "It's nice to talk to you, too, Mother."

"I'm serious."

He shook his head, glad his mother couldn't see him over tbe phone. "So am I. It's November. Ask me in a month."

"But our annual family Christmas photo-"

"It's been ten years since I last took one with you. That isn't going to change."

She sighed, though she sounded undaunted. "Cassian and Jyn are doing one with their twins."

Ben pinched his nose, tired of his family already. He lived an hour from them, on the opposite side of the big city of Coruscant, and yet they still managed to get on every last nerve of his. 

It must have been the holiday season. It always made everyone a little bit wacky. 

He smirked as he answered. "That's nice. Pose with them so you can feel as though you have grandchildren. Goodbye, Mother."

"I want grandchildren. I haven't given up on you."

"You have in every other aspect," he grumbled. "You should. It'll be easier."

It was her turn to sigh. "Benjamin Solo-"

"It's always a pleasure," he said dryly before hanging up the phone.

Well, that phone call lasted exactly two minutes longer than his last one with her. 

Improvement. 

He called it a win. 

He huffed and went to his bedroom. The walk through the sterile, modern house contrasted greatly with the lush opulence and sheer amount of family that existed in his parents' house. 

There was so much history. His mother was proud of it, just as he was, though in different ways. Where she loved the humanitarian things her mother and father did, he appreciated the technology and ruthless business side of his grandfather that made the family rich. Everyone loved Christmas in his family … except him. 

That was why he praised himself on being a Grinch. Being different. 

And this year, he needed to be different. He was sick and tired of his parents needling him regularly about bringing home a girl, or just coming to visit. They had barely mended the relationship two years ago after he stopped working for Snoke. What did they want of him? 

They had all these expectations of him, even though he wasn't the golden child. He was a shy, awkward nerd with glasses who was good with numbers, technology, and machines. 

Not people, or reading minds. Or meeting expectations. 

Like kids. Or relationships. Women took one look at him and ran away or got turned off when he opened his mouth. He was doomed. Not even a little Christmas magic could save him.

It could perhaps help in a different way, though … 

That was how he found himself writing an ad online. He needed to deal with his mother and extended family before Christmas, and the best way to keep them quiet was shocking them. He had a crazy idea based on what he mentioned to his mother, and he was desperate enough to do it. After drinking a bottle of wine, he had the courage to write and post it.

The ad read as follows:

"My name's Ben, and I'm tired of dealing with meddling family members. I'm twenty-nine, and I want to confuse my distant relatives for Christmas this year. I'm looking for a family with many kids who will pose with me for a Christmas card, making it look like I married a woman with lots of kids. I'm an ngineer with money; I'll provide all the ugly Christmas sweaters and awkward outfits if you provide the kids. Only contact me if you're serious."

After finishing, he crashed into bed and woke up to a shocking surprise: someone had actually contacted him. Her name was Rey, apparently. 

"Hi! I'm Rey. I saw your ad. I volunteer at a troubled youth center, and we have lots of kids. I'll happily pose with you and the kids. Tell me how many kids you want in the photo, and I'll round them up. I have one favor to ask in return: would you be willing to play Santa Claus for these kids on Christmas Eve? No one will do it for free, and we can't afford anything. Here's my number. P.S. We're willing to take multiple photos if you'd like. We could do one of matching pajamas and matching sweaters if you wanted. Or whatever. The kids need all the extra clothes they can get with all this snow and cold. Thanks!"

"That was … almost too easy," he mused aloud.

Who was she? Were the kids that bad? It seemed impossible given what he was like as a child. Nonetheless, the offer was tempting. He could help the kids, give back to the community, and have a surefire way to confuse everyone. 

And based on the photo of Rey, she was pretty cute, too. Always a plus.

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving, and time was short before he'd need to send out Christmad cards. Why not?

Fingers flying, he dialed her number, hoping for the best. 

"Please may she not be crazy," he whispered as the phone rang.

"Jakku Troubled Youth Center. This is Rey. How may I help you?"

Her voice … it was so cheery and bright, like a living Christmas card or song that played on the radio insistently far too early in the year.

Inwardly he scrambled and ran around screaming, not able to believe a beautiful woman was talking to him. His stumbling words weren't much better. "Rey? This is Ben. You … answered my ad last night."

"Oh! That was fast! I didn't know if you'd change your mind. So, you want to do this? Are you willing to play Santa?"

"Look, I'm not the most cheerful guy-"

"That doesn't matter! You look like a big, strong, handsome guy who could pull off anything."

His mind blanked at her blunt words. "Really?"

She cursed quietly. "Yes. So, when would you like to come over here to scope out the area and pick out kids?"

"Don't you need to do some kind of background check on me?" he asked, skeptical.

"I would before I let you see any of them. I just didn't believe you'd come. No one ever gives these kids much attention," she replied, her voice sad. 

"I know how they feel," he said, rushing to say more to prevent an awkward silence. "I can come tomorrow. What information should I give you?"

After they exchanged information and cell phone numbers, she ended the call, saying, "I can't wait to meet you tomorrow. You're going to  _ love _ these kids. I'm so proud of them."

"I just want to meet you," he replied, his mouth ticking slightly as he reviewed his words. "Not in a stalkerish way-"

"I understand." Her voice grew lower. "I'm excited to meet you, too."

"You're beautiful. I'm not sure why," he said, regretting his words. "I need to-"

"Go? That's fine. I'm sure you're at work. Have a great day! See you soon!"

How was she so bubbly? She worked with the worst of the worst, and yet she was more perky than an elf hyped up on sugar. 

And much better looking, if the picture of her was to be believed. With a big, laughing smile and holding up two fingers, she was everything he wasn't. The light to his darkness. 

He was waxing poetic about her already, and he hadn't even met her yet. He was doomed.

He didn't realize how doomed he was until he arrived at the front door of the youth center. That was when he saw her in the flesh, and he fell just a little for her.

More like a lot, because that was how every Skywalker fell in love, but he was good at denying the truth that was his family. He wasn't like them in any other way, so he couldn't be in this way, either. 

It was hard  _ not  _ to like her, though, when she waved ecstatically at him and hopped up to meet him wearing a beat-up Santa hat with elf ears. The ears were gigantic, just like his; though they had uneven, red spots on them, as though someone had spilled something on them. 

He was barely inside when she greeted him with a bear hug. 

"Ben, it's great to meet in person! Thanks for coming so soon! I can't wait to work together."

"Do you hug everyone you meet?" he asked with uncertainty, slowly unfreezing to hug her back.

It was hard not to when it felt so right to do so. 

"Yes," replied a male voice who entered the room. "You'll get used to it. You'll learn to love her hugs like we all do."

She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. He felt as though he could get lost in her hazel orbs for days, like the sweetest hot chocolate he could find. The perfect blend for him. He kept on staring until he realized that she was eyeing him while he continued to hug her. 

"Sorry," he muttered, letting go of her instantly. 

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a large Santa hat, plopping it on his head. 

"Don't be. I like long, warm hugs," she said, eyes bright and encouraging. Her voice lowered and grew sadder. "No one ever gave me that kind of attention growing up. I crave it."

His eyes boggled at her admission, sure that she couldn't be real. How did she know him, how he felt?

"Me, neither. You'd think with parents and a large family I'd feel loved and wanted. And yet-"

"You always feel alone in the crowd, unwanted," she said, blinking fast as memories passed by.

He was moved in a way he hadn't been before, and he moved although thinking. "You're not alone," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek, compassion in his voice and look.

"Neither are you," she replied, smiling brightly and leaning into his bare hand.

Ben didn't want to leave the spot. He hadn't felt that warm and whole in a long time. He felt understood for the first time in forever. 

"Who's Mister Tall, Dark, and Broody?" asked a teenaged voice. "And what is he doing with Mommy?"

The two broke apart and faced a wide-eyed group of kids, along with two adult males who were whispering like two hens. The dark-skinned guy seemed concerned, while his partner in crime was smirking.

"I'm not broody." He glared at the kids, making all but one tall girl step back. 

She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin. "Sure, Mr. McBroody."

He focused on the little girl who was protective of Rey. "Look, I'm not someone you should sass. I'm much bigger and stronger than you," he said, getting uptight. 

"Prove it."

He picked Rey up in a bridal carry like she weighed nothing, making her Yelp. Everyone awed in surprise. 

"Enough," interrupted Rey, dismissing the kids with a pointed hand and motioning to be put down. He slowly put her down, chagrined at being egged on by a teenager.

Rey ignored his embarrassment. "Go back to the art center. We'll be in there shortly, after I ask him some questions."

"By kissing, sure," said the smirking volunteer.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, Poe," snarked Rey. 

"You're getting it anyway," threw back Poe, herding the curious kids away. "I'm in charge here."

"Only because you date our supervisor!" she shouted good-naturedly before turning back to Ben and beckoning him toward a room in the back. When she faced Ben again and saw his raised eyebrow, she explained, "The amazing woman who owns and runs this place is getting up there in age, so she recently hired someone else."

"Your supervisor?" he guessed. 

She nodded. "Poe's been here forever, and they had a fiery start. Didn't quite see eye-to-eye on some things, but now they do. Two different styles of leading, especially since he used to be the de-facto leader before her."

He nodded, all too aware of office politics. "I take it his respectful tone and words won her over immediately."

She barked out a full belly laugh and doubled over, slapping her knees. When she recovered, she said, "You're going to fit right in."

"I won't be here that much," he reminded her. "Today to scope out, a day for photos, a day for retakes, and then Christmas Eve."

"It's enough. Plus, you might like them enough to stay," she suggested hopefully, giving him a winning smile. "I'd love it if you did."

He doubted she really wanted him more than to have another warm body present, so he hid his skepticism as well as he could.

"You haven't even interviewed me yet," he pointed out. "I could be an axe murderer or hated by all because I worked for an evil man."

"Who did you work for?" she asked curiously, leaning in. 

Somehow she realized that he was being honest. Most laughed him off or assumed he was the bad guy.

"Richard Snoke."

She did a double-take and looked him up and down. "You don't look like a soul-sucking leech."

He chuckled at that. "I'm pretty pale," he said motioning toward himself with self-deprecation. "I also make everyone's lives miserable with my attention to detail."

"Did you design and build robots for him?" asked Rey, her eyes lighting up. "I double-majored in electrical and mechanical engineering in college."

His mouth gaped, and he gazed at her with awe. 

"Yes?"

Her eyes lit up. He was pretty sure he was in love with her. She didn't immediately hate his guts for working for Snoke, and she was a nerd who somehow understood him. What more did he need?

Two hours passed before Finn came to check on them, worried for Rey's safety. When he heard them discussing some of Ben's new designs for toys, he groaned.

"How did you manage to find another nerd, Rey? Is he sticking around?"

"You better believe it," she replied, her eyes fastened on Ben, unable to look away. "I want to keep him."

He felt it deep within him, that sense of rightness and bone-deep warmth that only came once in a lifetime. She had known him all of three hours, and already it felt as though they were old friends, known forever based on how comfortable he felt around her. She had planted a seed of hope within him that he couldn't ignore.

It wouldn't last because it never did when it involved women, but at least she didn't mind his awkwardness and silence. She leant him a hand to help him stand up and lead him toward the kids.

"So, how many kids would you like in the photo?"

"Ten," he said decisively. "Or more. The larger, the better."

She grinned. "We've got twenty-five kids here. If you wanted, you could take two sets of photos to have another set ready for next year, or have two different photos to really confuse everyone."

He eyed her for her brilliant suggestion, not sure how he had gotten so lucky, and she shrugged, smiling playfully. 

"I'm just looking out for the kids," she added.

"I see."

The art room was pure chaos. Poe stood in the middle, orchestrating and commanding things left and right to various groups in five different areas of the room. One group was painting, evidenced by the paint splatters that flew out occasionally. Another was playing musical instruments, mostly spoons and makeshift drums. Yet another was coloring with crayons. And every one of them was talking or screaming. 

"How do you deal with all the noise?" he asked amidst the chatter.

"The key is letting Poe and Finn do it all," she commented, winking. "Sometimes it's fun to egg them on to make more work for those two."

"I can do that." He surveyed his surroundings. "Make smart comments and give the kids toys. Got it."

She grinned. "You're a fast learner. C'mon."

She clapped her hands, and all fell in line for her. They stayed more subdued because he was big, scary, and still there. The rest of the day flew by, and after meeting all of the kids, he decided to take Rey's suggestion and do two photo shoots, twelve in one and thirteen in the other. Those who wanted new pajamas versus sweaters chose accordingly, and when he left, he felt an affinity to all of them, however rough they were or how much they talked back. He understood them. He knew how to help them, and he was tempted to talk to people at work. Art was great for channeling creativity, but technology had saved him.

Plus, building things meant he had more reason to spend time with Rey. That was his main priority and reason. She had a flexible job she loved, and he wanted to be at the center when she was volunteering. 

They could build so much together.

When he left, he was pleased to see that Rey was sad to see him go. He left with a new desire to talk to his family and reconnect after seeing how much he had compared to those around him. In the days to come, he and Rey took to texting every day, including all the clothes sizes for the kids so he could order stuff for them, and when she mentioned that the kids had nothing special for Thanksgiving the day before, he stole all the leftovers from his office's Thanksgiving potluck. 

When he came by on Thanksgiving day, he was unprepared for the flurry of activity and people who assaulted him. The kids that previously had doubted he would come back and basically ignored him now greeted him with open arms and not as much sarcasm. He met the significant others of Finn and Poe, both of whom also volunteered or worked there. Rose was too huggy for his liking, and Amilyn seemed familiar, though he couldn't place from where. 

Rey was the literal ray of sunshine that his life needed, feeding his hope that someone seemed to like him for once. Her face lit up when she saw him, and she hugged him tighter than even Rose. 

They also lingered in that hug the longest, but both chose wisely to ignore that fact. Her friends were also wise and didn't ask about it when they walked in on them in the doorway.

The whole Thanksgiving dinner was a loud, disorderly mess, and it felt like home for Ben. He was too used to everyone shouting about politics, especially his mother, uncle, and grandfather. Luke served as the resident troll, living only to ratchet things up and make things more exciting, and Han had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing while defending his wife. 

That meal with the kids was the most random assortment of food imaginable, but every kid was grateful for it. They all took turns thanking him in their own way, and they were nice to him. Instead, they ragged on Finn, and Poe was the instigator who carried the meal. His girlfriend with purple hair only intervened when the kids started name-calling each other after having a long debate about what was the best food at Thanksgiving. 

When Ben left that day, he promised to come back within a week with clothing and cameras. The clothing was due to arrive that weekend, and all the kids were looking forward to it. 

"Talk to you later tonight?" asked Rey as they hugged goodbye. 

"Anytime, anywhere," he answered. "For you."

She beamed at him before letting go.

"Mommy, are you coming back inside soon? You promised to play with me," said one of the smaller girls.

Rey made a kissing gesture at Ben before waving and turning to face the girl. "Of course, dear. Let's go. Ben has to go home and work tomorrow, just like I do."

"Is he going to become our Daddy?" asked the precocious child. "You like each other a lot."

As Ben blushed and hid his face, Rey took it all in stride, having dealt with such questions about every guy she dated. "Time will tell. Let's go inside. Bye, Ben!"

He waved, still unwilling to show his embarrassment. He hadn't realized he was so transparent about how much he liked her. He would be more circumspect next time, for both their sakes. 

When she texted him later that night, though, his resolve was all but forgotten as she mentioned her hopes to build something nice for each kid for Christmas. She had some material, and she had wanted to run her ideas by him to see if there were ways to save on material since she didn't make lots of money. 

It gave him ideas for when he went to work the next day.

\---------

"Good morning, Son."

"It's not even December yet. You must be desperate," he said over the phone. 

"It's nice to hear your voice as well. Will you take a photo with us this year?"

He whistled. "Not this year. In fact, I'm sending my own Christmas card this year."

"Be still my heart. I must be hallucinating," said Leia, even though Ben detected a note of pleasure amongst the sarcasm. "What is the card going to say? 'Merry Christmas. Take your candy canes and stick them where the sun don't shine'?"

He chuckled before admonishing,"Mother! Language. I'm surprised at you. That's not how a senator talks." He pretended to be shocked, even if he was amused. He considered adding the tagline to Luke's card and others he didn't care for. "And people wonder how I'm your son."

"You managed to find every negative quality about me and throw them all out of proportion," she muttered. "You always talk like that, even though your mother is well-known in the community."

"Perhaps if you-"

He stopped when he realized that he was about to tread on old ground, about how she had never been there for him, just like his father. He knew they were trying to move on, so he resisted. 

"If I was around more and loved you more than work, you wouldn't be like this? Perhaps." She sighed loudly. "I am sorry, Ben. You deserved better. I'd like to try to rectify it now. Come visit. Let me make it up to you."

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me," he said softly, letting her know what he had decided after walking out of the youth center the first time. 

Time was too short to hold on to the past and his grudges. His parents wouldn't be around forever, and he saw that firsthand when his father had a heart attack two years ago. It was time to let old things die, and it began by spending more time with them. 

"Thank you, Son. I'll call you again closer to find out when you're arriving. Please bring a girl. Or else."

"Or else what?" 

He tried to hide the menace in his voice but failed miserably. It didn't matter, though. His mother was made of tougher stuff and wasn't afraid of him. 

"Or else I'll invite someone pretty and make sure there's mistletoe in every room."

It was a terrifying concept. She'd do it, too. 

"We'll see."

"Almost a month to find a nice girl," she said hopefully. "It doesn't have to be serious. You could lie to me, and I'd just be happy that you found someone so you're not alone."

His mind drifted, remembering the last time that phrase came up in conversation. It made him think of Rey, of how much he looked forward to seeing her. He wondered if she'd be interested in going, if only to get his folks off his back.

It was an intriguing notion, in its own way. 

"Earth to Ben. Are you still there?" asked Leia when clearing her throat didn't work the first three times.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm thinking about my Christmas card. I'll see what I can do for Christmas. I have to go."

"Very well."

"Find a girl who loves cars like you and me! There won't be any mistletoe in the garage," shouted Han over the phone.

"I'm hanging up now."

He sighed as he put his phone away. Sometimes, he didn't understand his family at all. His main question, though, was why Leia had chosen to call him on Black Friday. 

No matter. He was working with Hux on a new project, and he intended to ask Lando about his idea for Rey. By the end of the day, he had permission from his boss, and he fiddled with leftover parts until his gigantic clothing order came in. 

He had scoured the internet for the worst, most embarrassing ugly Christmas sweaters he could find, and the dazzling array of reds, greens, silver, and gold was enough to make him giddy. Add in the glitter and lights from among the random items on the sweaters, and they were sure to leave an impression. 

The pajamas were striped or had polka dots of various combinations of red, green, and white. The only clothing that looked nice was the outfit he had picked out for Rey. He had gotten them matching Santa hats, as well as a whole outfit to play Santa for himself. 

He was sort of looking forward to Christmas for once. It was weird. 

On a cold, snowy Thursday, Ben arrived in front of the Jakku Center with many boxes. The kids all helped carry the stuff in, everyone wanting first dibs on the clothes. As everyone fought and screamed about who got to have reindeer antlers on their sweater, Ben brought over Rey's outfit. 

"I bought this with you in mind," he admitted, shoving the outfit in her hands. "It's your size. You should try it on and make sure, Mommy."

She grinned, used to being called that by the kids after working with them over five years. "In time, they'll give you a name as well. Probably Daddy."

"Would you … be okay with that?" he asked nervously. 

He was still a little surprised that Finn or Poe hadn't gotten that name. 

"I'd  _ love _ it," she replied, reaching up and cupping his face. "So long as it means you keep coming back."

He leaned in until his lips were scant inches from hers. "I-"

"Break it up, lovebirds! This is a PG zone here," said Poe, waltzing in and grinning as they separated quickly. "The kids have chosen outfits and are dressed. I'm ready to take some photos of you."

"I'll just get dressed-"

"Me, too-"

"Just not in the same room, or we won't see you the rest of the day," joked Poe, going to the door. "See you out there soon."

They avoided eye contact until they got outside, shocked to see the kids all squirming and excited to pose. Poe had already been making liberal use of the camera to take group shots of them for publicity. 

"The lovebirds have finally graced us with their presence," said Poe, grinning. "Come stand on opposite ends of the back line. Stand proudly and pretend you're one, big, happy family. We'll take a couple serious ones and then some silly ones."

An hour later, they finished taking photos. Rey had loved looking at the photos, but she had to stop because her hands got cold. Ben took pleasure in showing them to her, and all the kids tried to sneak in to see them as well. Finn had hot chocolate and warm cookies for all when they came in from the cold. The kids made fun of one another's clothes choices, but no one wanted to trade or give back the clothing. Ben spent another couple hours just listening to the kids so that he'd have stories about each kid for his cards. 

It was on his way out that Rey walked him to the door with a good idea. "Since you own a Santa outfit now, have you considered dressing as Santa for next year's card? I could be Mrs. Claus, and I bet the kids would all wear reindeer antlers or elf outfits."

His face lit up before his arms swooped around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her. As he put her down, he kissed her impulsively. 

For a second, he thought he had misread the situation, regretting ruining their tenuous friendship, but then she was kissing him, her hands raking through his hair and angling his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their bodies melded to one another, and both forgot about the outside world.

Breathlessly, he pulled away to say, "I'll start making plans for next year."

"So I won't see you now until Christmas Eve?" she asked, seeming cast down.

It was all the encouragement he needed. "No. I'll come by next week for reshoots." Her face began to glow, and then her hands were sliding down to touch his face as he said, "I also have some materials from work that could help you build your toys for the kids. I could come here to help you out with them."

"Would you?" she asked. "That would be …"

"I'm looking forward to it already," he said, touching her cheek. "See you next week."

When he got home, he found his two favorite photos and made enough for all his family and Rey. He didn't need reshoots, so he would find another excuse to see Rey and the others. Within three days, he sent the cards out.

He knew the exact day that his mother received her card. She called him in the middle of work.

"Who's the girl?"

"It's good to hear from you again so soon, too. There are a lot of girls in that Christmas card picture, Mother. You'll have to be a little more specific," he said dryly.

She groaned. "You didn't tell me you already met someone. She seems very lovely in the gingerbread vest. Is she sweet?"

He grinned as she described Rey's outfit. He was sure that his mother had noticed how he had looked at Rey in the photo he sent her. "Yes. Rey is the sweetest."

"You're bringing her, right?" interrupted Han. "For Christmas? To put your mother out of her misery?"

"Listen here, Flyboy-"

"I don't know. I haven't asked her," said Ben honestly, trying to prevent another squabble between his parents. 

"Yet," insisted Leia. "You haven't asked her yet. She's perfect."

"For all you know, she could have the opposite political beliefs to you." Ben grinned at his answer.

"I don't care. Bring her anyway and tell her not to talk about politics. Her smile makes up for everything else."

He remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Son, you seem happy there," tried Leia. "Please, consider it. Find someone you're willing to argue with and will stand up to you."

He nodded. "Thank you for the advice. Anything else before I go back to work?"

"No. I love the card, Ben. I've already had three relatives reach out to me and ask about your new family."

"In other words, she gets a kick out of screwing with them, just like you do," interpreted Han. 

"Good." He smiled at his father's words. "See you near Christmas."

A few days later, Ben ventured back to the youth center armed with parts for Rey. The kids were sad that they weren't doing photos again, but the thought of making a robot more than made up for everything. After he and Rey explained what was needed, several kids dug in, and then Rey tore him away from the busy kids.

"Where did you find all that stuff? How can I get some to make presents for them?" she hissed.

He smirked. "Follow me." 

When he showed her how much more he had, her eyes boggled. Then, she was hugging him.

"A lot of it is the wrong size or has defects-"

"I don't care," she replied, silencing him with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Keep kissing me, and I'll buy you decent ones," he said before trying to kiss her back. 

However, she wouldn't let him. 

"Ben, no. I don't want to use you. If I really wanted something like that, I'd buy it. I can afford it; I have a job."

He gave her a skeptical look and slid his hands around her waist, stopping when his glove-clad fingers found the huge hole in her winter coat. It wasn't the first time that he had seen her in paint-splattered or holey clothing, but in a coat that was supposed to keep her warm, that was unacceptable. At least to him.

"How many coats do you own?"

She opened her mouth smugly, and he stopped her again.

"Without holes."

She gave him a side eye and huffed. "What does it matter?"

"You don't spend on yourself because you don't make much. You do enough to get by," he said. "These kids mean the world to you, but there's only so much you can do."

"That's right. I'm strong and independent. I can make it work, and I would've done it just fine if I hadn't seen your ad," insisted Rey, ready to fight.

"I know you would," he said, making her pause. "But you're not alone in this. You could ask the others to chip in, and yet you don't."

Her eyes dipped to her old boots. "It's just … I'm so used to doing everything on my own. It's what I know, what I do."

His heart broke for her just a little, understanding the sentiment well. His hand caressed her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm the same way. If it were up to me, I'd do it all for you." When she glared at him, he quickly added, "However, I know better. We can work together. Compromise."

That was when she understood. Her eyes brightened, and she replied, "I knew I liked you, but I didn't understand why for so long."

When he gave her a puzzled look, she continued, albeit more softly. She leaned in more as she spoke. "We're so similar, despite such different backgrounds. You get me. You-"

"You two done geeking out and freezing outside yet?" yelled Poe.

Rey froze to the spot, and Ben's hands balled into fists,  _ that close  _ to punching the annoying interloper.

"Yes. Come over here and help us carry in the supplies, Poe," said Rey, facing him. 

Poe swaggered out, and his mouth dropped when he saw the four boxes of materials. "What is all this?"

"Parts to make gifts for the kids," said Ben, narrowing his eyes. " _ Not _ for you."

"He got it all for me. Can you believe it?" asked Rey, hoisting a large box onto her shoulder and heading inside.

As soon as Rey was out of sight, Poe rounded on Ben with a menacing expression and grabbed his shoulder. "What's the deal with you?"

Ben raised an eyebrow before staring condescendingly at Poe's hand. When the shorter man realized that Ben wasn't afraid, he added, "Why are you still here? What are your intentions toward Rey?"

Without batting an eye, Ben replied, "I like Rey; she's the first person to understand me. I'm helping her, whether you like it or not."

Poe blinked rapidly, not expecting such honesty. "But she-"

"I know she only sees me as a friend. I don't care," said Ben, grabbing two boxes. "I'll leave when I scare her off." On an undertone, he said, "I always do."

As he walked off, Poe's eyes sparkled with mischief. As he closed the car door, last box in hand, he grinned. "Looks like it's time for Santa Poe to pay a visit to Rey."

While Ben and Rey started sorting through the boxes in a back room, Poe appeared. 

"Here you go. You two nerds try not to spend all day back here, but I'll cover for you for a few hours every day if you'd like."

"Really?" asked Rey, shocked. 

Ben appreciated Poe's help and even smiled at him. "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, Rey."

Poe nodded and grinned as Rey shrugged and went back to work. As soon as he found Finn, he whispered, "Text Rose. We have to do a makeover for Rey for Christmas."

Finn's look of disbelief made Poe laugh. "Why now?"

"Because our new guest likes Rey. It's time to help them along."

"Oh no," said Finn, backing up. "You're going to do what you did with Holdo, aren't you?"

"Putting up mistletoe everywhere? You betcha. We're going to have some fun," said Poe, rubbing his hands together. Then, he turned to face the curious kids who had all stopped talking at the mention of fun. "So, who wants to help me on a very important mission involving a Christmas present for Rey?"

As all the kids raised their hands and were sworn to secrecy, Ben and Rey were none the wiser. In the weeks that followed, everyone got what they wanted. Rey got to make toys for every kid. Ben got to spend at least an hour every day with Rey. Rose stockpiled makeup and clothing after Poe got suggestions from the kids. Finn and Poe kept on putting up mistletoe, and the kids enjoyed pointing it out to Rey and Ben every time they were under it.

A few days before Christmas, Ben and Rey were putting the finishing touches on the kids' gifts. 

"So what are you going to do after Christmas?" asked Rey conversationally. "Will you ever come back, or just around Christmas?"

The seed of hope twisted itself shut in fear of the future, and a pit formed in his stomach. 

"Would I be welcome after Christmas?" he asked nervously, fingers fidgeting. 

"Of course!" she cried, taking his hands. "I wish you never left." As his mouth gaped, she blushed and stumbled over her words. "I mean, you have to go home and sleep, but you could eat here. We can talk here. Spend time together." When he still didn't respond, she said, "And the kids love you, too. So do Poe and Finn-"

"I'll come back," he said, pink tinging his cheeks and ears. He still wasn't over the fact that she didn't want him to leave. "Assuming that-"

"Nothing you could say would scare me away," said Rey, taking his hand with a serious look. 

His mouth dropped noticeably at that. He blurted, "Will you come to my family's Christmas party on Christmas Day with me?"

It was her turn to look shocked, but she recovered quickly, very pleased by the question. "I'd love to."

He hadn't expected that, especially so fast. "Oh."

She laughed, her messy buns shaking. "I've always wanted to see how families celebrate Christmas outside a foster home."

His face screwed up with determination. "It'll be the best Christmas you've ever had."

She smiled warmly. "I can't wait. Anything will be amazing if it's with you." 

He blushed and almost believed that someone might be interested in him for only himself. However, he still didn't believe it, and continued to not believe it as he dressed in his Santa suit on Christmas Eve. As he slung the red burlap bag of homemade gifts over his shoulder, he still feared that he would be dismissed as soon as the night was done, when he wasn't needed.

Her persisted in that belief so much that he brought his main Christmas gift for Rey with him, placed at the bottom of the bag. As he parked, he was cautiously hopeful, the small seed of hope found when first meeting Rey now broken open because she wanted to spend Christmas with him.

That caution all changed when he saw Rey waving at the doorway, running to greet him. She looked  _ incredible.  _ She was wearing makeup for the first time, and her hair was half-down and coiffed. Her clothing was all new and adorable, based on the lack of holes and wrinkles in her cute elf outfit. She swept him up in a hug, batting at his Santa hat playfully. 

"Hi, Ben. I'm so glad you made it. I've missed you the past couple days."

Her smile and welcoming words flooded him with warmth, making him forget he was outside. 

"Work was brutal, but I wouldn't miss this. Wouldn't miss you," he said, reaching for her cheek. "You look amazing, by the way."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes momentarily. As she hummed in appreciation, hope bloomed in his chest, new roots growing along with a shoot of warmth after she spoke again.

"Thank you. The kids and Rose pulled me into a room earlier today, and I couldn't say no when I thought of you."

He laughed at the image of the feisty Rose dragging Rey into a room for fashion help. "You looked beautiful before now. I've always thought you beautiful, but even more now."

"Thanks. You know, the kids are hoping to see you tonight. You could probably take off the suit, and they'd be just as happy to see you."

Hope became a warm flower, its roots slowly growing bigger, and he welcomed it with open arms. He wanted to feel this warmth that only his Rey of sunshine could bring. 

"Thank you. However, I've yet to wear it. I will, just to hand out gifts," he said, glad he wouldn't sweat in the big, red behemoth for too long. 

"Perfect. I'll wait to kiss you until you take off that ridiculous beard," she teased, pulling on his fake beard. 

"So beards are forbidden," he stated, watching her reaction carefully.

She grinned. "I never said that. I could be convinced… especially if you kiss me enough in the upcoming months."

Hope's roots anchored themselves in him firmly, and he was ready to throw in his lot with her, come what may. That feeling didn't change when he entered the building. The kids were ecstatic to see Santa, but all of them missed Ben. It was … nice to be missed. 

Better yet, they had made a stocking for him, along with all the other volunteers. His was next to Rey's, paired together on one column, and both had stuff inside. It was all simple, handmade stuff from the kids, but he loved it all.

After singing some carols and playing games, he passed out gifts. Some kids kept on hoping Ben would come in time, and he eventually convinced them that it was okay not to wait for him. All the kids loved their gifts, and Rey and Ben watched with satisfaction as the children ran around, playing and shouting excitedly.

Soon, all that was left in the bag was Rey's present. He pointed at the giant Christmas tree in the far corner of the room that they had decorated together, and he and Rey met there.

"Ben, you made all their Christmases so special this year. Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

He blushed. "You're welcome. At first, it was for you. As I've gotten to know the kids, I wanted to do more for them."

She blinked in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

He blushed, unable to and a little afraid of admitting his feelings, and she gave him a weird look. Instead, he pulled out his present. "This is for you."

Her face lit up with joy. "You didn't have to do this!"

"I got this for you weeks ago. Please take it," he said, relieved when she did. He just wasn't prepared for her pulling a thin gift out from under the tree.

"I got you something as well."

Excitement coursed through his veins, and he snatched it out of her hands,  _ needing _ to know what she got him. He felt like a little kid again, anticipation and joy filling him in a way he hadn't felt in years. They opened their gifts, and he was surprised to find homemade coupons. There were three of them, for a massage, a foot massage, and dinner of his choice. It was time with her, something he valued above all things.

When he looked up after staring with a dumb grin at the simple gift, he realized she was watching him carefully. 

"I don't mind if you use them all at once, but I wouldn't mind having more time with you. I like you, Ben," she said quietly, cupping his face. 

He nodded, not quite comprehending. 

"A lot. As in, I want to date you," she said, leaning in. "I was thinking … maybe as boyfriend and girlfriend to your family's party tomorrow?"

_ That  _ woke him up. 

"You ... want to date me? Why?" He gave her a confused look. "I'm awkward, and you could do so much better."

"For the first time in my life, a guy has put me first. Cared about me. Listened to me. Paid enough attention to buy me an expensive pair of gloves to keep my hands warm and make this special device for taking photos." 

He shrugged. "All the kids enjoyed doing it, as did you. It made sense. It's something you can use, or any of them."

She nodded. "As I was saying, no one's ever stayed in my life this long. No one's ever cared. I always wait for the shoe to drop-"

"I'm not leaving," he interrupted, starting to smile as something new took root. "I couldn't." He gulped. "I like you, too. Nothing good like you ever stays in my life; I thought it'd happen to me first."

She grinned, knowing the new feeling all too well as she looked upon him. "Then I suppose we're perfect together."

"You still want to date me?" he asked, gesturing up and down. "Even after-"

She stopped his talking by grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down to her level. She swallowed his words and doubts with a kiss, and the outside world melted away. 

Which was good because one kid spied them quickly and pointed them out to the rest of the gathered crowd.

"Hey! Why is Mommy kissing Santa Claus?"

As the kids watched with wide eyes, one asked, "Should we stop him? Daddy is very big and strong."

"Remember that song I taught you? Let's sing it for them," said Poe, grinning evilly. "On the count of three! One. Two. Three!"

Ben and Rey were lost to the world until they heard many voices singing off-key. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night."

"Oh no."

"I think we've been caught," muttered Ben, pushing some loose strands behind Rey's face. 

"Good thing there's mistletoe above us," said Rey, grinning and turning to face the kids who continued to sing. 

"Mommy, why are you kissing Santa? I thought you liked Daddy?" asked one child.

Rey blushed, and Ben knew he  _ had  _ to reveal himself finally. The children had given them another Christmas present unknowingly by giving him that name. He removed his hat and pulled down the beard, showing off the long, curly locks that the girls loved to braid. All the kids' eyes became comically large. 

"Because I was pretending to be Santa," he said, coming forward and putting an arm around Rey. "I made those gifts with this beautiful woman beside me. My girlfriend."

All the kids squealed and cheered as the older volunteers smiled warmly and slapped hands. Holdo even exchanged money with her boyfriend. 

The rest of the night was a roaring success as kids played with and threw the pillows that Ben had stuffed down his jacket, while the adults all drank spiked eggnog and planned for the new year. When Ben and Rey left together that evening, many wished them well.

"Just remember: you hurt her, and I'll cut you," warned Holdo as Rey put on her coat not too far away.

Ben's puzzled look turned into embarrassment when Rose added, "And I'll tase you so bad you'll forget your own name." Then her fierce look became more cheery again. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas… to you, too," he said, heading to Rey's side as the women snickered. In Rey's ear, he whispered, "Where was this when I first joined?"

"They didn't think you'd last; now they're making sure you will," she explained with a grin, patting his arm.

"And my family will do the same thing tomorrow," said Ben, something occurring to him as he reached into his bag. "You should probably see the card that everyone will interrogate you about."

She gasped in surprise, hugging it to her chest. "It looks so good! I'm going to frame it. We have to out-do this next year!"

"We will. Just don't tell my family that," he said with a smirk. 

Rey only regretted the idea momentarily as she and Ben first walked up the driveway to his parents' sprawling home in the richest part of town. There was one other car in the driveway, an ancient X-Wing driven by an equally ancient, grumpy-looking man. All his grumpiness disappeared, however, when he spotted the new couple. 

"Ah, my naughty nephew. You're finally getting your life together. Father will be proud." He turned away from a haughty Ben to a baffled Rey and put out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Solo. You sure are fast popping out those kids."

Her wide eyes of horror slowly disappeared as he threw his hand back and reached in for a hug. "Kidding, just kidding. But mark my words … you'll be engaged in no time. I can tell already from how he's trying to restrain himself that he wants to make a good impression on you. You'll be married yet. Welcome to the family, Rey."

Ben was about to be mad when he saw the awestruck face of Rey. He had forgotten that she had never had a real family of her own, and here she was, being welcomed with open arms into his. He was happy for her, and even more so when he saw his parents hug and greet her.

He had come a couple days early to tell his persistent mother about Rey. She had wanted to get her something despite them not being a couple, so she interrogated him until she got the information needed. Now, she used the information to make Rey feel at home. 

"Rey, welcome to our home. We're so glad you're here. We've been so excited to meet you."

"Ben tells us you like building things. I've got a Millennium Falcon in the back if you can manage to sneak away from my wife," said Han, winking. "There's significantly less mistletoe there, as well."

"That's a shame, since I dearly love kissing Ben," replied Rey, throwing an air kiss at Ben before facing Han. "However, I  _ love  _ old cars. Can I see it?"

"I'll give you a tour," sighed Leia, shaking her head. "Just make sure you wash your hands before eating." As she headed for the kitchen, she muttered, "Motorheads."

"Distract her with food. That always works," commented Ben, making all laugh.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll keep you company while the grease balls play in the garage," commented Luke, patting Leia's shoulder. "You can help me find all the baby photos of Ben."

"I already put them in the living room, along with the old Christmas cards," said Han, high-fiving Luke. "Great minds think alike."

"I'll burn them all," threatened Ben, only to receive a kiss from Rey, along with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

"May I see them first, please?" 

Ben was reduced to a silent, agog mess, so the photos were saved. Soon, more family arrived, and it was a typical family celebration: loud, chaotic, but full of love. Ben was thrilled that Rey loved his grandparents, and that they approved of her. She and Leia liked each other immediately, and Han took such a liking to her after she fixed a compressor on the car that Ben was excluded from the fixing party after all the guests left. 

Granted, it was more because his mother wanted him to stay in the kitchen, but he saw the excited gleam in Han and Rey's eyes. They had big plans, and he would get in the way. He didn't want to stop it, either, and his mother seemed to want to talk to him pretty badly.

"Rey's perfect, Ben. You couldn't have chosen better. When are you getting married?"

Ben spit out the Corellian whiskey he had just sipped, not expecting such a deadpan question from his mother. When she continued to look at him as though she expected an answer, he groaned.

"We just started dating yesterday!"

"And? Your grandfather proposed within a year."

"But they were childhood friends!"

Leia waved off his objection. "He fell fast, just as I did."

"And look how much you argue with him."

She gave her son a dark look before sighing. "I'll give you that. It hasn't always been easy, but we've made it work. Are you willing to do that with Rey?"

"Always."

"How long have you wanted to date her?"

He paused, thinking back. "Since I first saw her in person."

"How long have you known she's the one?"

"I haven't," he insisted, standing tall and giving her an annoyed look. 

Sure, he had felt things within the first day, love at first sight didn't happen, nor was he like that. He refused to believe so.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Why?" he asked belligerently.

"Because you look at her the same way your father looks at me, or my father looks at mother. You forget about everyone else when she's nearby. You're attached to her." He looked ready to disagree, but she put up a hand to be allowed to finish. "At some point, you've probably told her you're willing to compromise with her." His mouth opened slightly, and she grinned triumphantly. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me again about how much you're willing to compromise, just like the rest of this family."

He cursed before sitting down, his eyes far away as he considered the new feelings that filled him of late. "I do love her." His hands covered his face. "What have I done?"

She knelt beside her son and patted his knee. "You've done what every other Skywalker does well: fallen hard and fast. You have good taste at least."

"Not helping," he muttered. "What do I do now?"

"Marry her. Preferably sooner before she changes her mind," quipped his mother, making him turn worried eyes on her. 

"We're not engaged."

"Could've fooled me and the rest of the family in that photo you sent."

He tried to speak but reconsidered. "Was it that obvious then?"

She nodded. "A picture is worth a thousand words, and yours says a lot more. Why do you think I called so many times and kept pumping Amilyn for information?"

Realization dawned in his eyes as he remembered why Amilyn had seemed familiar. "So you've known? For a while? About us? And about Poe?" His brow knit in consternation. "Why would you approve of him?"

"Because he's good for her, just as Rey is for you." He gave her a questioning look, so she plowed on. "Look, I just want to see you happy, Ben. Yes, I'd like it if you spent more time with me and your father, as you have been in the past year by working on cars, and I'm sure that you'll continue now that Rey has shown interest." She stood up and brought him up with her. "However, at the end of the day, I want you to be happy. And if you're happiest without us and with Rey, then that's how it must be."

"Thanks," he replied, touched by the speech.

She paused before woefully adding, "Even if I don't like it." She brightened up to say, "Love means being able to let go and hoping for the best. Love is built on hope and trust."

"It is," he agreed, taking her hand and smiling softly. "And respect. Love is wanting the best for others, and it's Christmas, which is all about love and forgiveness." He turned to face his mother before touching her cheek, going over his prepared speech mentally. "It's time to let old things die, like my feelings from the past and all its associations, and part of that is letting go of my past actions. I'm sorry." He paused to breathe but started talking quickly when his mother began tearing up. "I've done wrong besides not letting go of the past. Will you forgive me?"

Her hands trembled, and her voice shook. However, Ben knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would say what she wanted to say, come hell or blizzards of snow based on the determined look in her eye that still shone through despite the tears. "Yes. Always."

Her hands dragged him down to her level to hug him, and he knew he was home at last. Everything would be alright now.

"Thank you," he said, voice tight and unable to say much more. "That means-"

"I love you, my Son. More than anything. Always know that. But you don't have to cling to me or your past anymore. I'll always be here. Go." She punctuated her words by pulling apart from him with still more tears. "Go to the garage and find your girl. It's time for you to move on with Rey and find your happily ever after."

"Go ride off into the sunset of the upcoming snowstorm, or something like that?" he joked, stepping back after kissing her forehead.

"Or something like that," she muttered, shaking her head. As he started to walk away, she raised her index finger. "And if you can, remember to send more amusing Christmas cards in the years to come. I've never enjoyed getting so many confused calls from family before. It's entertaining discussing your made-up love life."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow as she laughed and sent him away, but he was secretly glad. She was happy and encouraged him to top his last card. 

Bring it.

When Ben finally left that night, Rey asked him, "Why did all but Cassian and Jyn ask me if I was engaged to you or when we'd get married?"

"Because you haven't heard how the stories of how my family falls in love," answered Ben, staring into her eyes.

"Is that why your grandfather invited me to visit him next week?" she asked playfully. 

"Yes," he said, absolutely serious. "That, and he likes you. He doesn't like many people, so you should be honored."

"I am. Your mother invited me to have tea with her, and Han wants us to visit soon."

"We'll see them as much as you want," he said, opening the car door. "Just remember that they're all crazy and will try to get you to come to every family gathering imaginable, including weekly Sunday dinners."

"With you by my side? Sounds perfect," she replied. "Oh look! Mistletoe," she exclaimed, suddenly kissing him.

"One day that'll go on a card," he promised, and she laughed.

The following December, Ben's new tradition of big family Christmas cards continued. That year, he gave his family  _ much  _ to talk about since he was dressed as Santa Claus, and Rey was dressed as Mrs. Claus and wore a large engagement ring. 

Only Leia and Han knew that they had gotten engaged a month before when Rey accidentally snuck a selfie of them in bed and noticed the ring box on the table, only slightly hidden by clothing that had fallen off in the middle of the night. 

He woke up to her excitedly tackling him and repeating the word yes until he realized  _ why  _ she said it. 

All the kids welcomed the good news, so it was no surprise that they all got coordinating elf outfits and reindeer outfits as they surrounded the happy couple. 

Leia had the most fun, however, the following year. Half the family got photos of Ben dressed as the Grinch and Rey in an outrageous wedding dress made of what looked like gingerbread. The children all dressed as Whos from Whoville wearing equally ridiculous outfits. The other half of the family got photos of everyone dressed as snowmen. The juicy, confusing part was that Rey was patting her large stomach as Ben kissed her.

Even Ben got calls after that stunt. Rey enjoyed listening to all the voicemails of awkward, confused congratulations that people left on her husband's phone. 

Rey and Ben's favorite Christmas was the following one, though. After being nice enough to only send one version of the card with everyone dressed as Christmas trees, Rey holding twin baby trees, everyone was shocked to discover at the annual Christmas party that the newborns were in fact Rey and Ben's. 

Leia and Han had never been so proud, or enjoyed trolling their family so much. Ben and Rey had no idea how to do better the next year, but there was a lot of time before the next one. 

"So, when are you two going to try more risque things in your photos without the kids noticing?" asked Luke as he left the party that year.

Rey turned to her husband with a wicked grin. 

"I've always wanted to recreate our kiss under the tree at our first Christmas party together."

"You better not be naughty, then," said Ben, kissing his wife. "I hear Santa likes to make extra visits at night to the naughty ones."

"Tell him I'll be waiting," she said with a wink. 

"At this rate, our kids will be singing that song at us every year," said Ben, looking forward to more Christmases already.

She kissed her husband. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas, and I hope all your Reylo dreams come true.


End file.
